


Only Prettier

by tymedfire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I have no idea, I love these kids, Shiro is Tired, Texan Keith (Voltron), What is this?, keith is a Diva, this is straight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymedfire/pseuds/tymedfire
Summary: Keith sings "Only Prettier" by Miranda Lambert at Lance. That's it.





	Only Prettier

Keith had had enough. He was sick of all the name-calling and the famous southern people references, and insults on his probably excessive use of metaphors. He was sick of the teasing jibes the other paladins would throw his way when they had a little too much to drink at a feast and his accent started to slip. Sure, he knew it was all in good fun, but still. He was sick of it, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, and go after the main perpetrator himself in order to possibly cap it all off. 

Probably not his best idea.   
  


\--

 

The paladins, along with Allura and Coran, were all sitting in the lounge, enjoying a relaxing evening (or what passed for evening in space) without alarms and battles and drills. Hunk and Lance were teaching Allura a human card game, while Pidge and Coran were immersed in Coran’s tablet. Shiro was trying to follow along with what the two geniuses were talking about, but honestly, he was lost. The only person missing… was Keith. 

He’d been absent for a while, so naturally the whole crew noticed when he walked into the room. He didn’t seem sweaty, so he hadn’t been training. He didn’t look irritated, so he probably hadn’t been avoiding them. In fact, his face was a little too passive as he walked into the room carrying Pidge’s hand-made stereo. He got more than one raised eyebrow when he walked over to Hunk and Lance, set the stereo down, and stepped back. All eyes were on him as he solemnly pressed play. The sound of a guitar floats out of the speakers, and Hunk immediately covers his mouth with his hand, eyes going comically wide and stifling a laugh. Lance glances at Hunk, then at Pidge, who looks as equally as confused as he and the alteans do. When he looks at Shiro, the older man has his eyes closed, chin slightly raised in a ‘why me?’ fashion. Lance can almost hear him thinking “patience yields focus”.

Lance turns back to Keith, still standing solemnly, just as the words start. Keith sings, and Hunk already has a camera out (where had that come from?) and trained on him, looking beside himself.

“Well, I’ve been saved by the grace of southern charm.” 

Keith looks directly at Lance and winks. Lance can hear Pidge’s hysterical laughter from behind him, and Hunk trying in vain to hold his own in, but he’s too confused to pay much attention to them.  _ What is happening?! _

“I’ve got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a hallmark card. If you wanna pick a fight, well I’m gonna have to say ‘goodnight’. I don’t have to be hateful, I can just say ‘bless your heart’...” 

Keith presses a hand to his chest and pouts his lips as he says the last three words, and it all becomes too much for Hunk, who laughs loudly. Keith continues to sing and move, mainly focused on Lance. Lance stares, dumbstruck, but Hunk knows what’s about to come up and he trains the camera on his best friend, ready to capture the over-the-top reaction he’s sure to have. 

“We might think a little differently, but we’ve got a lot in common, you will see, we’re just like you…” Keith leans forward, now standing directly in front of Lance, and gently caresses the cuban boy’s face, before smirking and delivering the last line. “... only prettier.” 

Lance’s reaction is delayed as he processes what had just been sung to him, but when he does react, Pidge just about dies with laughter. Lance’s eyes go wide and he screeches at the top of his lungs, limbs flying as he falls over. “ _ What?! _ ”  Pidge can see Keith smirking in satisfaction as Lance flails below him. Through the music and the yells, Pidge is pretty sure she hears Shiro mutter something about Keith being “so damn extra”, but she’s too distracted to really listen.

The song goes on, and Pidge is trying to control herself, she really is, but it’s so hard, especially when Lance is looking so affronted and Hunk is mouthing along and Shiro looks like he wants to be anywhere but in this particular room. 

Keith goes through the entire song. When he gets to the last line he picks the stereo up, sings, “I’m just like you, only prettier,” flips his mullet over his shoulder and exits the room, leaving an open-mouthed Lance behind.

Really. This is the greatest day of Pidges life. Her only regret is that she hadn’t had a video recorder. But then. That’s what castle security footage is for, isn’t it?


End file.
